Happy Valentine Day's Sasuke-kun!
by Dhita82
Summary: Sekuel Cantik Cantik Kok Galak/Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan :))/Apa yang akan Sakura beri untuk Sasuke dihari valentine?/"Aku ngasih kado apa ya ke Sasuke-kun?"/"Oi forehead, sepertinya lu menang banyak ya hari ini?"/Flappy Bird/"Happy Valentine day's Sasuke-kun!"/RnR please?


**. **

**.**

**Disclaimer Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Happy Valentine Sasuke-kun! **** Dhita82**

**.**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**Ooc –Out Of Character- Gajelas, EYD yang berantakan, miss typo(s), Karena banyak yang minta sequel Cantik Cantik Kok Galak, ya sudah akhirnya aku buat ini :3 maaf kalau tidak memuaskan atau humornya kurang :D**

**.**

**.**

**Humor, Friendship, Romance –maybe**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :: Apa yang akan Sakura beri untuk Sasuke dihari valentine?/****"Aku ngasih kado apa ya ke Sasuke-kun?"/"Oi forehead, sepertinya lu menang banyak ya hari ini?"/Flappy Bird/"Happy Valentine day's Sasuke-kun!"/RnR please?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Here**

**We**

**Go**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading minna ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

14 Februari

Kalian pasti tau dong itu hari apa? Yap betul sekali kalau itu adalah hari valentine. Hari dimana orang orang berbondong bondong membeli coklat atau tidak setangkai bunga. Tentunya untuk diberikan pada orang terkasih.

Dan salah satu orang tersebut adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Dan hari ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi mereka merayakan valentine bersama. Disebuah kamar bernuansa pink, seorang gadis duduk termenung didepan meja riasnya,

"Aku ngasih kado apa ya ke Sasuke-kun?" tanya gadis itu pada bayangannya sendiri,

"Kalau aku kasih coklat, kan Sasuke-kun enggak suka yang manis. Kecuali aku sih hehe, lalu apa ya?" gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu mengetuk ngetuk jari telunjuknya pada dagu lancipnya.

"Kalau aku kasih bunga, ihh~ masa cewek ngasih bunga sama cowok enggak lah yaw~ masa seorang ketua disiplin pelajar ngasih bunga sama cowok berandalan, terus apa dongg~" Sakura mengacak ngacak rambutnya frustasi,

"Hah~ sudahlah, nanti aku bilang saja lupa membeli kado untuknya." Sakura beranjak pergi dari meja tersebut dan segera tidur dikasur empuknya.

.

~~*~~oOo~~*~~

.

Sakura berjalan santai dikoridor Konoha High School. Beberapa teman teman yang ia kenal dan mengenalnya juga sesekali menyapanya. Hari ini sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berbaik hati, terlihat dari smeua wajah murid murid KHS berseri seri. Jelas mereka berseri seri karena sekarang adalah hari valentine, —hari kasih sayang.

Sakura pergi menuju lokernya yang berada dipojok ruangan. Dan disana sudah banyak gadis gadis yang berteriak kegirangan karena mendapatkan bunga atau coklat dari orang tersayang. Sakura berjalan perlahan ke lokernya dan segera mengambil kunci loker yang terdapat pada tas pinknya.

Klik

Bunyi loker terbuka terdengar, entah mengapa saat Sakura membuka loker tersebut semua siswi siswi disana terdiam sejenak. Mereka berfikir, apakah Haruno Sakura mendapat coklat atau bunga dari pangeran sekolah Uchiha Sasuke dan ternyataa~

.

.

BRUKK~

Setumpuk coklat, bunga dan surat yang entah apa isinya berjatuh tepat didepan kaki mulus Sakura. Dan Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia pungut coklat, bunga, dan surat surat itu. Ia masukkan kedalam tas pinknya dan segera mengambil barang yang ia perlu dan segera pergi.

"Oi forehead, sepertinya lu menang banyak ya hari ini?" tanya Ino pada Sakura yang tengah berjalan ditengah koridor.

"Maksudmu apa pig?"

"Jangan belagak gak tau deh, seorang Haruno Sakura yang menjabat ketua displin pelajar mendapatkan setumpuk coklat, bunga dan surat dilokernya tadi pagi."

"Kok lu tau sih,"

"Yah, tau lah masa Ino yang cantik ini gak tau berita yang lagi panas panasnya."

"Hmm, panas? Kau kepanasan, mau gue beliin air dingin biar ademan dikit?"

"Ihh bukan tauk! Oh ya ngomong ngomong lu udah dapet apa dari si pangeranmu itu?"

".."

"Coklat?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Bunga?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lagi,

"Surat? Tapi tidak mungkin kan dia bukan tipikal cowok romantis, atau jangan jangan—"

"Apa sih pig, udah deh jangan berfikir yang ngeres. Masih pagi ini,"

"Lalu apa dong? Gue penasaran nih, apa yang dikasih oleh pasangan yang dinobatkan 'terpanas' tahun ini,"

Wajah Sakura tiba tiba memerah ketika mendengar kata 'terpanas' kalian tau kenapa Uchiha dan Haruno ini dinobatkan sebagai pasangan terpanas? Itu dikarenakan kejadian yang lalu saat inspeksi dadakan dulu.

"Ck! Aku belum diberi apa apa olehnya, puas?"

"Hmm, masaa? Yah dasar tidak romantis sekali dia, padahalkan sekarang hari valentine. Eh tapi ngomong ngomong, lu sendiri mau kasih apa?"

".."

".."

"Jangan bilang lu mau kasih coklat dan bunga yang lu dapet dari fans lu forehead?"

"Ide bagus pig, thank's idenya." Sakura segera berlari menuju kelasnya dan meninggalkan Ino yang terbengong bengong dikoridor.

.

~~*~~oOo~~*~~

.

Sakura memasuki kelasnya dan segera duduk di tempat duduknya yang berada dipojok kelas dekat jendela.

_Fyuuh~ untung Sasuke-kun belum dateng, _

Sakura meletakkan tasnya diatas meja dan menghasilkan bunyi yang cukup keras, Sakura membuka tasnya dan terlihat setumpuk coklat yang telah hancur dan bunga yang telah patah batangnya serta tak lupa surat yang telah lecek.

_Sasuke-kun bakal marah enggak ya, kalau aku kasih ini? _

Sakura mengeluarkan barang barangnya itu, dan segera memisahkannya. Disebelah kiri Sakura terdapat coklat, disebelah kanan Sakura bunga dan ditengahnya surat surat dari penggemarnya. Setelah memisahkan itu semua ia segera mencari cari benda yang ia cari ditasnya.

_Aduhh, jangan bilang gue lupa bawa hapee~ _

Sakura masih tetap berusaha mencari benda persegi panjang pinknya, dan ternyata benar kalau Sakura lupa membawa handphone kesayangannya.

_Oh god! Bagus sekali nasib gue hari ini, udah enggak tau mau kasih apa ke Sasuke-kun sekarang gue lupa bawa hape~ _

Sakura menelungkupkan wajahnya ke kedua tangannya yang ia tekuk diatas meja. Hah~ bete banget gue batin Sakura.

"Heh, Kiba gue pinjem hape lo dong." Panggil Sakura pada seorang pemuda yang duduk didepannya.

"Enggak ah, ntar lo razia lagi!"

"Ya elah kaga, sini gue lupa bawa hape lagian hari ini kaga ada jadwal razia kok,"

"Bohong,"

"Beneran kagak percaya amat sama gue, si amat aja percaya sama gue masa lo kaga percaya sama gue."

"Ya iyalah amat percaya sama lo, kalo enggak percaya dia bakal digebukin sama lo kan?"

"Udah deh gak usah banyak omong, gue lagi bete nih. Lagian gue udah berbaik hati ya enggak negur lo hari ini, karena lo bawa akamaru ke sekolah."

"Siapa bilang gue bawa dia ke sekolah?"

"Ya elah Kiba, Kiba~ anjing lo itu gede jadi bakal keliatan kali noh, dia disamping lo persis." Unjuk Sakura ke tempat duduk samping Kiba.

"Oh ya ya, yaudah dah nih. Tapi inget jangan buka buka,"

"ya iya,"

Kiba memberi handphone androidnya itu pada Sakura, dan diterima oleh Sakura dan segera membukanya.

"Yah lo segala pake kata sandi,"

"Lah emang napa?"

"Enggak, ya udah apa kata sandinya?"

"Jangan kepo,"

"Aa—"

"Maksud gue bukan ngatain lo tapi kata sandinya jangan kepo, j-a-n-g-a-n k-e-p-o ngerti kan?"

"Iya iya, gue juga pinter kali, enggak bodoh bodoh amat."

_Kalau lu pinter terus yang kejadian satu bulan lalu apa Sakuraa~ _Kiba hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya dan bermain lagi dengan anjingnya –akamaru. Sakura membuka setiap aplikasi yang ada di handphone temannya itu, dan ia langsung membuka suatu aplikasi games dan segera memainkannya.

.

.

.

Flappy Bird

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAH!"

Untuk sekian kalinya Sakura berteriak karena memainkan games yang baru keluar itu. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya juga Kiba hampir copot jantungnya karena handphone kesayangannya hampir dibanting lagi dan lagi oleh ketua displin pelajar itu.

"Ah, elah, ini burung nyebelin banget sih. Kalau enggak bisa terbang ya udah jangan maksaiin, segala dibikin games segala." Ujar Sakura

"Nih Kiba gue balikin, males gue mainan games yang enggak bermutu itu!"

"Kalau enggak bermutu kenapa lu mainin sampe satu jam dan bahkan sampe batrei gue habis."

"Yahh~ itu karena gue bete,"

"Alesan, ya udah sini!"

"Nih, maaf deh kalo batreinya habis."

"Hmm,"

Sakura kembali melihat jendela yang menghubungkan langsung dengan lapangan sekolah. Tapi ngomong ngomong kata Kiba dia sudah memainkan hapenya selama satu jam. Berarti seharusnya udah masuk dong?

Sakura melihat kepenjuru kelas, dan anak anak murid masih dengan kegiatan rutinitasnya. Ada yang bermain lempar lempar kertas, mengobrol dan tidur. Dan mata emerald Sakura melihat Sasuke yang tengah mendegarkan musik didepan kelas.

_Sasuke-kun udah dateng? Kok dia enggak nyaperin aku sih? _

Sakura berjalan mendekati Sakura tetapi ketika hendak berjalan kedepan ia dikejutkan dengan teriakan Naruto,

"Hinata-chaaaaan~ Happy Valentine day's!" Naruto berjongkok didepan kelas dengan setumpuk ramen di dekapannya.

Hinata yang melihat tingkah pacarnya itu wajahnya sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus yang siap diangkat dari panci. "Na-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto berdiri dan berlari menuju tempat duduk Hinata dan segera memberi setumpuk ramen itu kepada Hinata. "Happy Valentine day's Himeeee~"

"Aa, a-arigatou Na-Naruto-kun"

"Hehehe tidak masalah, himeee~"

"Oi Naruto no baka! Harusnya kau memberi setumpuk coklat atau tidak bunga pada pacarmu bukannya setumpuk rameeen," teriak Ten ten yang tengah berkancak pingang,

"Yeee~ lagiann Hinata-chan aja enggak marah, kenapa lu yang sewot hah Tenten?"

"Ya bukannya gitu Hinatakan sahabat gue, seenggaknya lo romantis dikit kek!"

"Asal lo tau ya Tenten, Coklat itu akan habis jika nanti dimakan dan akan dibuang jika kita sudah bosan, sedangkan bunga lama kelamaan akan layu dan cinta gue ke Hinata-chan itu enggak seperti itu!"

"lalu?"

"Cinta gue ke Hinata-chan itu seperti mie ramen, enaknya dimakan ketika hangat dan hangatnya itu yang menghangatkan cinta gue ke Hinata-chan, lalu cinta gue itu seperti mie ramen yang enggak pernah putus putus jika dimakan, kalaupun putus pasti ada yang selanjutnya. Dan yang paling terpenting itu cinta gue ke Hinata-chan itu seperti wadah ramen yaitu mangkuk. Karena jika disajikan diwadah lain tidak cocok dan hanya cocok dimangkuknya yaitu hati Hinata-chan~"

.

.

.

"CIYYYEEEEE~"

Wajah Hinata sudah memerah sekali seperti buah kesukaan Sasuke, dan Naruto hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

_Begitu begitu Naruto ternyata romantis yaa~ _

Sakura kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke bangku Sasuke. Setelah sampai Sakura segera duduk disamping Sasuke yang tengah mendengarkan musik.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn,"

"U-um, Sasuke ingat hari ini hari apa?"

".."

"Sasuke-kun~"

"Iya, sekarang hari Jum'at memangnya kenapa?"

"Ihhh~ bukan itu Sasuke-kun,"

"Lalu?"

"Sekarang itu hari valentine,"

".."

".."

".."

"Kamu punya kado enggak buat aku?"

".."

Sasuke melepaskan earphone putihnya dari telinganya, dan segera mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya dan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berwarna biru dengan pita berwarna pink terbungkus cantik. Sasuke memberikan kado tersebut ke Sakura.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja," ujar Sasuke sembari memasang kembali earphone putihnya,

Sakura membuka kotak tersebut dan terpampanglah sebuah syal berwarna biru tua dan terdapat lambang Uchiha. Sakura sedikit terkagum dengan syal yang sudah berpindah tangan ketangannya itu.

"Ini untukku Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn,"

"Wahhhh~ arigatou Sasuke-kun!" ujar Sakura sembari memeluk syal berwarna biru tua itu.

"Hmm," Sasuke menyodorkan tangannya didepan tubuh Sakura. "Kado untukku mana?"

"Eh? E-eto a-aku—"

"Sakura jangan bilang kamu—"

"Enggak kok, aku enggak lupa hehe." Ujar Sakura sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Lalu mana hadiahku?"

"U-um, tapi Sasuke-kun tutup mata yaa~"

"Kenapa harus tutup mata?"

"Udah deh, namanya juga surprise,"

"Hn," Sasuke menutup matanya dan itu membuat Sakura menghela nafas lega, dan Sakura memberikan sebuah hadiah yang sontak membuat murid murid dikelas tersebut hebooh,

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cupp~

.

.

"Happy Valentine day's Sasuke-kun!"

.

.

.

.

"CIYEEEEEEEEEEEEE~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

.

.

.

"Argh! Aku harus memberi apa pada Sakura?" Sasuke mengacak ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang berwarna biru laut itu.

"Sasuke-chan, apa kau ada didalam?" teriak seorang wanita dibalik pintu kamar Sasuke,

"Hn, ada apa bu?" tanya Sasuke setelah membukakan pintunya,

"Ini, tadi ibu sedang membersihkan kamar kakakmu dan menemukan syal kecilmu dulu. Kalau tidak salah kau sampai menangis 3 hari gara gara syal ini tidak ketemu," Wanita paruh baya itu memberikan syal itu pada Sasuke,

"Hn, terima kasih ya bu."

"Iya sama sama, ayo turun sembentar lagi makan malam."

"Hn,"

Sasuke menutup pintunya dan segera menaruh asal syal tersebut dan ia kembali tidur di tempat tidurnya, Sasuke memiringkan badannya dan ketika mata onyxnya melihat syal itu kembali sebuah ide terlintas dibenaknya.

_Sepertinya aku tau apa yang akan aku beri untuk Sakura_,

.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana ekspresi Sakura ketika mengetahui bahwa syal tersebut hanyalah 'bekas' dari Sasuke waktu kecil?

.

.

.

Real End~

.

**A/N**

**Oh my god! Aku gak tau harus komentar apa tentang fic ini, aku tau fic ini sangatlah jauuuuuuuh~ dari kata bagusss. Aku juga membuat fic ini karena banyak yang minta sekuelnya~~ padahal tugas numpuk dan asal kalian tau aku masih punya hutang buat fanfic dan masih ada lanjutan fic aku yang berchapterrr~ hah~~ aku gak tau harus gimana lagi, yahhh jadilah fic abal ini, maaf yaaaa kalau fic ini humornya gak kerasa.**

**Menurut hukum ghossen di pelajaran ekonomi yang aku pelajari, bahwa seseorang akan mencapai titik kepuasan diawal bukan diakhirrr. Aku tau fic ini jelek banget tapi yah gitu dehhh, jadi maaaaaaaf~ kalau tidak memuaskan padahal kalian berharap lebih yakan? Aku memang author yang tidak berguna #pundungdipojokkan**

**Ya sudah lah mungkinkah kalian masih sudi memberi warna dikolom reviewku yang masih kosong ituuu~?**

Thank's for Review Cantik Cantik kok Galak

**aiko himura**, **haruchan**, , Sherry Ai, Niqly, **Guest**, .52, Haruka Hitomi,ViNolEks, Ser-Chan3, Mademoisellenna, .7, **veronica lodge**, Lhylia Kiryu, **rikaochan**, **cherryxsasuke**, 7th ChocoLava, Kyouka Hime, Vanille Yacchan, Francoeur, Luca Marvell, Ribby-chan, Aozora Straw, Mushi kara-chan, hayashida tami, Scarleta Fernandes part 1, Fany-san, Nakatsuki Kasuke, SoulHarmoni, .5059601, Akasuna Sakarai, Sa-chan Rivaille – ohoho, Nyanmaru desu, Murasaki no Musume,dan piscesaurus.

#Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama

**Uchiha Dita Fullbuster**


End file.
